User talk:Darknesslover5000/Archive 2
Hey Yo Seikei is still a member of Team Preserver in the Hell Tourney, right? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 00:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. Can't say I didn't see it coming. Heh heh. Hopefully no one notices only 4 members on Team Preserver now... ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 01:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Characters? Hello I was wondering if any of your charcters were a capatain of the Gotei 13 because I need a captain/instructor for the two teams of shinigami in the RP I am making.SoulAlbarn91 08:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Oh ok thanks anyway. If you know anyone that is and could let me know that would be greatly appreciated.SoulAlbarn91 14:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Rukia I don't see why not. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 20:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Chat bullying I'm so sorry they keep doing this to you. I wish I could just stop it for good and I'm sorry if I was ever once this mean to you. I now know what you were going through and I feel horrible about it. I don't know what's wrong with some of them...they are just so rude, and then when people defend you, they act as if we're attacking them. I will find a way to get them off your case..eventually. Just give me some time. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya? Hello there. I too am a fan of Rukia and I read what they were saying on your talk page and it is absolute garbage. You do what you want to do. Maybe they are just afraid they can't out do you in an RP. I for one kept up with Ahatake's battle and enjoyed it to the very end. I know my words may not mean much to you since I'm sort of new here but don't worry about those guys. I like what you are doing with Aha. (Hoped I used that correctly). Honestly I would've liked to see where you went with the chains but I like these new powers too. But back to the point. Was that an accident putting Byakuya as Rukia's name or is that just part of what your going to use? :The byakuya name is on the info box above Rukia's image. RazeOfLight 05:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No problem anytime. If you see anything on my pages that need to be fix just let me know. Oh and I apoligize for the incorrect reference of abilities earlier there. RazeOfLight 06:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yea sorry I meant one thing but typed another. It was nice meeting you too. I hope we can work together sometime in the future. RazeOfLight 06:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Apology I apologize for entering the argument on your talk page. It was unnecessary, and only caused further grief. I do still wish for you to alter the Getsuga Tensho and Bakuryuha attacks, but you may keep the name. On the topic of Getsuga, doesn't Dyan Arashi have Zangetsu, anyways? --The Raven Master 05:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Truth Well, it's actually pretty hard to explain, but Truth will be a type of being that appears in the inner world of all those who accepts it as a binding force, not just someone's own opinion. It can counteract reason and do a lot of other things, but I have to make the article first. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 23:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was thinking too >:D ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) "Disliked People" That section is solely intended for flame-baiting, and I'm going to have to ask you to take it down. Please don't start yet more fights. Azure Dragoon 06:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hollowfication/Irritation Yes, Gin's Hollow mask will look like the one he had on the cover of the chapter that he betrayed Aizen in. As for irritation influencing Raian's anger attack; it will. Any angry emotion sets off Ikari. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 13:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ..... Not exactly. Wahpah 00:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RP? I liked your characters so I wandering if you would like to do an RP with me sometime? RazeOfLight 16:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey man, I saw that the Merging Technique belongs to you and I was wondering If i could use it for two of my characters? The characters are Shigeru and his brother, Teruo. Kenji Hiroshi 10:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Cheers dude. Kenji Hiroshi 06:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Rukia Can I please use rukia in my story. She won't fight or anything just be a teacher-like-thingy thanks so much for your reply. I can work around it anyway :D Don't worry we will probaly end up doing an RP some time soon because the world is so small. Ichi. Ichikue 20:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow You really are blunt. Ichikue 15:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Aha I need that picture of Aizen with a goatee or somethin', if you still have it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) -.- Seriously Aha, anyone who knows basic English can understand that. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : It's not mandatory, though you might want to consider it. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) -_- Aha, you're staring to piss me off. We are a wikiaa, ONE wikia, a community. Your comments to Ten make it sound like you consider yourself outside of the community. From the moment you claim fanwork here, you became part of the community. What's more, you are one of the more senior members. Stop stating shit like that. "Oh, I'm worried my articles will be lost in the move." "All it sounds like is interference with my work." Well, since when did you get to be so important? We're all busting our chops here, more Ten than any other, trying to make sure everybody makes the transitition easily, and you're worried about your stuff only. Its as if one screw in the machine is loose, and the machine fails to operate successfully. Stop thinking you're so high, and give a damn for once. I'm not saying you have to help and organize annd stuff, nobody is forcing you. But those comments you state make me sick to my stomach to think we're in the same community. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Type I will be adding Van Satonaka to the crystal-type sub type you made seeing as he was using crystals long before you made your character that uses emeralds. Do not delete. I'm finished. Thank you. RazeOfLight 11:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Very well. RazeOfLight 01:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Zangetsu You're right, I'm sorry. Here's the deal. You can add moves to Zangetsu if; * A) The move has getsu in it, so to stick with the moon theme. * B) Attacks have to be energy moves, as Zangetsu hasn't displayed any other types yet. * C) You clear them with me. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Zangetsu Fine by me. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Parings IchigoxRukia by far, and that's not just because I hate Orihime. I think Ichigo would get tired of hearing "Kurosaki-kun!!!" every five minutes for the rest of his life. Plus I'm a Rukia fanboy...so...yeah. That's what I'd choose. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : You're doing fine, but you know, I could always RP Tensa for you, so you don't have to write that whole thing by yourself. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Overriding "Final" Getsuga Tensho That's a great idea, but no, it doesn't work out. My reasoning is manga supported. Aizen said that Ichigo had completely become one with his Zanpakutō when he used Mugetsu, the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō, and he still lost his powers. I'm afraid the only overriding you can do is my way of doing things. If you have two sources of Shinigami powers, like Raian and Ichigo have via the Soul Link, the when one person losses theirs from it's effects, the other person's powers leak back in and replenish them, though this causes both to become extremely fatigued. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it works, but you do realize that you would have to recreate that device every time he used the technique in order to make that work right? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: While that is a solution to your dilemma, it's also godmodding. No one should be able to use a technique that powerful and not suffer for it. Two months is a great amount of time and all to recover, but RP's take place a various times and aren't always done on a day-to-day basis. Being able to have that thing self restore itself would be like the United States using the Nuclear bombs on Japan, then having the bombs magically reconstruct themselves and teleport back to the States where they could be reused. Not only is it cheap and unreal, it also quickly gets annoying. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Fine. But if I see you're abusing that privelage I will have to change it. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Happy Christmas Aha...I love you :3 That pic is great. Thank youz! ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Because the new look destroys the look of the old infoboxes, so, as I told Arch, our wiki will no longer support them. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: The new look completely blanked every single one of the old infoboxes. I wasn't the only one who noticed this. They've been replaced and color coded to match Bleach wikis new infoboxes. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Dyan Dyan probably wouldn't fair too well against Ichigo. Especially with his new level of power. Oh, and technique approved. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Your new techniques are approved, however, the ones Sei gave me are unique to Kichirō Getsueikirite. On that thought can I have Kichirō fight Dyan? I promise to finish our Rp this time if you accept. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) gif it wasn't easy but i found that gif on some site don't rember from where though........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 23:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) don't really remeber where i got the pic from since i went through a bunch of sites, sorry....... if u want i have soe other getsuga tensho gifs but most of them have ichigo on them, so not sure u can use em......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 00:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) i know what u mean but its really hard to find gifs with zangetsu firing the shikai getsuga tensho, so if u have any pics or extra gifs that u could lend to me then it will be greatly appreciated........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 08:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah that is true and thanks for the shikai pic i can use that and the two other gifs i used was because i liked the animation of the original zangetsu using getsuga tensho, it was done very nicely and the second one i used to illustrate the shimetsu technique, well thanks again. Also i like your Josei Zangetsu and Jōshō no Getsuga Tenshō concept for the bankai........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 09:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) i know its rather pointless but the way they used the getsuga and its effects is what interested me into giving the point-blank version a name, because if u look at the gif the getsuga isn't released in the form of a wave but is rather a huge explosion, that is the main reason why i thought i'd give it a name, also i put it right under the getsuga tensho so it not entirely a new technique but rather a unqiue way of using it and as for the gif i just wanted to use to so that people got a better understanding of the technique, i don't think i explained it very well and i know he looks nothing like the original zangetsu but his facial features are similar to the zangetsu i am using.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 09:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) i see, well thanks anyway.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 09:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New Getsugas They are approved. I'll post on our RP again when I get a break from me and Sadow's, but I will post; promise. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Toreru Sure and about to post on our RP. Sorry for the wait. My internet went out. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Rp fight I am not a new but not long term member yet of BFF, though would you like to rp with me the only character I have completed enough and have used in three other rps with three other user and their character is Purinsu Kuchiki.Td5 16:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) sup Hey there i think you have a cool character and good storys so i would like for your character to be a friend of my newley created one hope to be friends Black wing 22:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Kido I seen that you're usin' the Unnamed Transfer Kido on your own Kido page, and I was wonderin' If I could add it to the Gravity Force's kido page as well? Kenji Hiroshi 12:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's not a problem, man. Thanks for the response. Kenji Hiroshi 13:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) oh well too bad didnt expect for you to say yes any way but please check out kai ryuhas page when it is rewritten and completed see yaaBlack wing 02:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ok Ok then dont have to be so rude. Black wing 02:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) JERK You are a jerk i jus wanted to be friends but you had to piss me off ya jerk I Want To Die If I had to pick one of the days in where I feel like the scum scraped off of the sidewalk and tossed into a garbage can so carelessly, it would be this one. A few months ago, I had recieved my report card. Oh, how happy I was, expecting myself to do so well! My mother would be proud of me, and I'd probably recieve some video games as gifts! Ah, do you think of me as naive for having such high expectations of myself? Looking back on it, I think I was acting a bit foolish at the time. But, I had sworn to myself that I would do better this year, that I wouldn't fall to the same fates as I had done the last school years! It was necessary to think that I would succeed those past failures! I open my report card up.... ...and see a 1.3 as my G.P.A. I couldn't even look at it for more than a few seconds before I ripped it up and threw it in the Recycling Bin (with my teacher not noticing). My mother doesn't need to see such crap labeled on a piece of paper, don't you agree? I had wanted to wait until I had improved to show her any report card at all. But I had to keep telling my mother that my report card just wasn't out yet in order to stall for time. It seemed like all was going well... Until she actually got in contact with the school. The first step I took into my house, all she had to do was ask - and that's when I was brutally punched back into reality. Because of my rash decision, I am now banned from further usage of my computer, and if I don't get grades back up soon, my mother will lock it up in her own closet. Then again, even if I showed the report card to her, I doubt the results would've been any different. I lied to my mother about getting good grades, about the report card in general - and now I'm paying the price. Now, she hates me even more, and she doesn't even give a damn about my depression. I guess it just shows how useful I am to the world. Good-bye for now, and possibly forever. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 12:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) tell me what you think Hey aha, as you can see I'm working on a new character and I wanna know what your opinions are so far.. Takuto is the character, I'm working from absolute scratch with him writting out everything before I put it on the wikia...and at the current rate his zanapakutou is gonna be scary medical lol well ciao --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Um : hey Seated Officers Aha, do you want me to add Itoku Kawahiru to the Seated Officers in my Gotei 13? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) 'May i ask you something i am wondering,currently i am looking for someone to be an enemy or an ally of the Mori Clan. what i am asking is would you be intrested in doing something with that,if you wouldn't i totally understand. The last thing May you take a look and see some of my charatcers and see what you think of them. The one i am mostly worried about Yoshitsugu Mori. i am open to any ideas or stroylines and such. so reply back when you ever you get the time thank you very much (Sentonara 03:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) 'Re:Sorry ' ok thank you anyway (Sentonara 04:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) hey wanna do a RP wit me my char is callled Muteki hey wanna do a RP wit me my char is called Muteki Twonjr2 03:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 03:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo Member me? it's been months since i talked to you but I've improved greatly so i wanted to ask again do you want to do an RP with me? Grizzaka 02:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) maybe when you have the free time? Grizzaka 02:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) very well, hopefully we can before i return to school in 8 days. Grizzaka 02:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Hello ' hi i think you might remeber me, i have changed Yoshitsugu around greatly and if i may ask. Would you be willing to look at him and a few more character i have created and see what you think about them. them being Yoshitsugu,Detrás De Muerte,Satori of the orocho no hana and Gaiten Shirotokisada. thank you very much and went ever you get the time (Sentonara 01:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC)) RE:Oi Sei Only Sujong, Hikaru, and Mikami are actually Sei level. Simple solution, use the captains beside these three, but Arch could also have one on ones between Takahashi and Hikaru, or him and Mikami. I'm sure Arch has more than enough skill to pull it off. If he is unsatisfied, I have one more idea, but it wiill have to wait until I get on the chat, which may be somewhat late tonight, at around 8:30 my time, which is Ten's 7:30. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Update The pace Sei is taking towards making a decision towards a plight is rather too slow for my liking. Therefore, I suggest a remedy to not knowing what exactly Matsumoto would be disgusted at. Save Takahashi's illusions for Miharu in the event that she engages Takahashi in combat. In the meantime, change your current one to where it would have less confusion on the both of us. One other thing: it seems as if you're making Takahashi fight on par with the Captains he is currently. From the information Sei gave me, he'd be much stronger than that. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 16:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Miharu's Training I'll add Miharu's Bankai and such, and if there is something you dislike from the additions, then just remove it. I'll add the new older picture to her appearance as well, so just edit as you see fit. I'm not sure if I'll get on the chat tonight or not, but in any case, atleast you and Arch can move forward with Miharu. One more thing, I didn't add an appearance for Miharu's Bankai, I figured you would want to do that, or had one in mind already. Also, there are some abilities I'd still like to add to Miharu, or atleast explain what the format is for her abilities in Bankai, but I don't have much time, so I'll give her abilities that'll be of use in a battle with Takahashi and leave it at that. With the abilities she has in Bankai, it should be enough, but if you know how I set it up, then of course feel free to add onto her Bankai prior to my explanation. You might also want to add that she got stronger, and faster, and slightly higher spiritual energy due to her aging and her training altogether. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add in those four, but there can be more than those. There could be two different techniques that fall under Ryōshin or Chokkan, and so on, making Miharu's Bankai very versatile. I figured it would make sense to make it the counter-opposite to Takahashi's. But I guess I'll add some new techniques to it when I have time, those ones right now are just so you'll have something to use against Takahashi, since I'm in sort of a rush at the moment. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, just go ahead and continue the story. I'll finish the training sometime soon, when I can. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) i cant get back in Yes i cant get back on Chat.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 00:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Number Btw, make sure Ten knows that number I gave you is meant for texting. '- Sei''' Question I've been reading you and Achrones' stories. I have a question. Do Kyuui and Aoi's parents know about their incestful relationship? I just wanted to know, honest question.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hi. I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, the creator of Karen. Gawd, I lol'd at your statement. Anyway, if you have any ideas for a Zanpakuto that she could use, help would be greatly appreciated, please. ...Almost forgot. Nice to meet you! See you around! PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, three cheers for andorgny, then. Hideyoshi and Yuuko look exactly the same, so you're probably the only person to point that out. I'll change it later. Thanks for the suggestion, anyway, though Gai's Kakusei and Karen's Mezame mean the exact same thing (similar to Zangetsu and Engetsu), but I'll work vampirism into because it's an excellent idea. See you around! PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It might be. Though, it might not be. It's kind of brain-breaking, really. Also, if you have the time, could you tell me what you think of the first chapter, please? See you. PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Shiratori Cullen said he'll read it when he has more time. I might ask Lavi or someone for their opinion, since it's always nice to know what people think of your work if you're a writer. And I'm pretty sure it's Yuuko, since it was in Yuuko's page on the Baka Test wiki. See you, once again. I hope we can collaberate sometime. PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is going to be a review, if you don't mind. Isshou's appearance is good (Why do I keep reviewing appearances...?) His personality is pretty nice, (I don't see many completely cheerful characters, well at least not yet). His history's interesting, though I don't understand why he'd try to kill his father, though that's probably me. His powers and abilities are good. His Zanpakuto has pretty cool abilties. Trickery's great, it's well...tricky and deceptive, which fits his character. Last Request is also cool, I'm guessing it's based off Albireo's Biographicon from Negima, am I right? Maybe you could add a "sharing pain" thing onto it, so if he's fighting someone, he could take their appearance and they'd suffer the same damage he would? Just a suggestion, though. Bankai is great, they're all balanced attacks. The only problem I have with this character is, why do people hate him? So what if he's a trap/cross-dresser, there's nothing wrong with that! He's awesome! 10/10! PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why no-one makes a complete adaption of Mahou Sensei Negima, instead of those two comedy animes. Perhaps they know that attempting to watch Negi's fight with Rakan would cause the television to implode from sheer epic? Anyway, what do you think of my main antagonist? He's still a work in progress, though. There's not much there, but could you check him out if you had the time, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he does look straight-up evil, but you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. Him being described as looking heroic is a bit of foreshadowing for a major plot twist. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Aaron's coming along quite nicely. I was wondering, did you base his Kamaitachi attack off this? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, if I create a character with a wind-based Zanpakuto, could I use that attack under a different name, with a different execution? And I'm looking foward to seeing what side Aaron is on, if he is on one in the first place. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. I'm looking foward to seeing how your story will play out, anyway. I kinda wanted an opinion on this, but what do you think is a better release command for Gai: "Let's do it!" (Yatte Yaruze!) or "Take Flight" (haisō)? The former fits his personality, but the latter fits his Zanpakuto's abilities. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Though I might give it to Karen instead, since Gai and Karen share essentially the same Zanpakuto, (that and my cousin thinks Yatte Yaruze is catchy, as do I, and Gai and Karen have the same amount of focus). I do value your opinions greatly, and I'll ask for a second opinion if I'm stuck with something if you have the time (I'm starting to think that why did I ask since I liked "Yatte Yaruze" so much...Nevermind). If you want any ideas for Zanpakuto abilities, just ask me and I'll pitch some ideas to you. Same goes for reviews, if you want me to review any of your characters, go ahead and ask me. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if Kaito's Body Modification was sort of cybernetic implant, just modified for the Bleachverse. Is it? If it is, then I have a lot of plans for Bleach-ified robots. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Maybe I'll ask him, or pester Sei with my ridiclous idea. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ...Good point. Though I got shut down in a matter of seconds by Cullen. My god, that was fast yet hilarious. Ah, no matter. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Jendābendā Bakudan. That is all. It's made of win. Teguri Ginto is pretty awesome as well. Though they're all great, it's between those two for me. Good job. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Honestly, Gender Bender Bomb's the greatest thing I've seen on this fanon so far. Oh, by the way, if you have the time, could you check out this guy, please? See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) And that RP would be epic. All over this fanon, I've seen Zanpakuto with all these unique and complex abilities, so I decided to give Haru flame manipulation, since it's simple and easy to think up moves for. Plus, it parallels Yamamoto, who Haru has temporairily replaced. I was thinking of changing it to magma, but since you gave such a good review, I'll keep it how it is. Ahatake sounds like an awesome character, if you wanted my opinion on that. I'll have a look at him some time. Is Dyan your new main character, anyway? As for Awai against Haru's flames, there's always someone better. Thanks for your positive review once again! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure! But I want him to gain his Zanpakuto first. You know, story canon = RP canon, so if he doesn't have his Zanpakuto currently, he won't have it in the RP. Chapter 2's almost finished, by the way. Sorry about making you have to wait. I'll give it to him in Chapter 3 instead of Chapter 6 now. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) My god, that took forever. Sorry about that. Anyway, I've finished Chapter 3 (with the addition of Chapter 4) in my spare time today. Let's start the RP if we're both on the wiki tomorrow. See you later. ...I just saw your 'Book of the End' dismotivator. Hilarious! Rukia's superior in every way. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC)